How Hibari Kyoya Behaves When He is Drunk!
by Onda Knight54
Summary: You know Hibari Kyoya is drunk when...He... hinted6918
1. Chapter 1

**0Yoh everyone! Hehehe! XD I don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman REBORN! Please beware of OOCness and errors because you might find lots, I hope not though... XD Hehe! Hope ya have fun reading~ Ciao~!**

**~Onda-kun~**

* * *

><p><strong>You Know Hibari Kyoya is Drunk When...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>He starts being lovey-dovey with pineapples and start calling them 'Muku-tan'...<strong>_

_Yes, Mukuro Rokudo could still reminisce that day. The day when Hibari Kyoya, got drunk, on Tsunayoshi Sawada's birthday, all thanks to a certain boxing fanatic's challenge… There were many words to describe that day... but the best one word that could describe it... would be, 'epic'._

_It was one sunny day when Tsuna celebrated his birthday. Ryohei, thinking that the extremeness wasn't enough, challenged Hibari, who surprisingly came, in a contest, a contest on who can hold their alcohol better. Hibari, being prideful and all, did not back down. So in the end they Ryohei won, but fell unconscious and Hibari... he was still away but was wobbling everywhere. They all tried assisting him but they all almost go tonfa'd in the end, fortunately, Hibari was drunk like heck, so he was not able to harm anybody. While wobbling, he happened to set sight on a pineapple. His cheeks flushed red and then an innocent smile escaped his lips, "Muku-tan~ I knew you would come~!" he squealed as he glomped the pineapple. Everyone sweat drop at the sight but Mukuro... his reaction was different. He was so flattered that Hibari was thinking about him to the point that he lured Hibari out of the party, with the pineapple, and gave him all the pleasure he wanted when they reached home._

_Unfortunately for Mukuro, he got bitten to death by Hibari's tonfas at the moment Hibari regained self consciousness... but what the heck right? At least he discovered that deep down in Hibari's heart, he actually gives a damn about him~! _

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ehehe~ XD Hope you stay tuned~ Thanks for reading~ hope ya had fun reading~! XD Arrividerci~!<br>**

**~Onda-kun~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**You Know Hibari Kyoya is Drunk When…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He is being honest…<strong>_

_How can anybody forget the day when Hibari accidentally drank a bottle of wine in mistake for grape juice? No… there was no way to forget that fateful day. Mukuro could still remember it as if it was yesterday._

_Hibari was becoming impatient. What exactly is taking their boss so long? Gosh… He impatiently tapped his foot on the floor. Mukuro only laughed and requested him to be more patient for the sake of the two of them. Hibari rolled his eyes and went to the fridge to get some juice, his patience was seriously not getting any longer! Urgh, if only he didn't love that pineapple bastard that much, not that he'll ever admit it, he wouldn't be waiting here with him for Tsunayoshi and ask him if he knows anyone who could be the priest for their marriage. While thinking of his troubles, he found a bottle. He got it and smelled it. Woah, this smells delicious and it doesn't looks like wine! This is probably one of those really special Grape Juice…he got a glass and poured some in it, then, he took a sip. Yummy!_

_Mukuro looked around. Hibari seems to be taking too much time in the fridge… what if something happened to him? Mukuro hurriedly went to the fridge to see what happened to Hibari. When he got there, his jaw instantly dropped. Like who wouldn't if they see the great and fierce Kyoya Hibari, leaning sensually on the counter with his tie a bit loose, shirt unbuttoned and pants sort of unzipped and unbelted. _

"_Oh my god" Mukuro gasped in shock. Hibari saw Mukuro and hiccupped as his face got more flustered. He let out a seductive expression and walked over the pineapple fanatic. He grabbed the illusionist's collar and muttered, "I love you Muku-tan~ why don't you touch me~?" he requested as he lead Mukuro's hand unto his vital region. _

_Mukuro could have sworn he felt his nose bleed a little that time. Like who wouldn't if Hibari would seduce you. Soon, a smirk escaped his lips. Man did he love Hibari being drunk~. _

_Mukuro kissed Hibari and gave the skylark what he wanted on Tsuna and Enma's couch… (Yes, Tsuna and Enma are living together and is married, thanks to Reborn's connections XD) _

_After that night, Tsuna burned all of their living room's furniture and replaced them with new ones, he even asked the room to be repainted and Enma did not disagree since he too, just like Tsuna, witnessed…everything._

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading and giving all your support in this story! Hope ya had fun reading! Ciao~<strong>

**~Onda-kun~**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Know Hibari Kyoya is Drunk When…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He is very seductive... (not that just looking at him doesn't seduces you XD)<strong>_

_Mukuro still couldn't forget the day Hibari and he had this huge argument about some stuffs which almost endangered their relationship... he couldn't forget it at all, not because it almost broke their relationship... but rather, he couldn't forget it because of the way the made up._

_It was one rainy day when Mukuro and Hibari had their first serious argument and it was about Mukuro coming home late while smelling like a girl's perfume. Man, was Hibari mad at him that he got tonfa'd back to Kokuyo. While being tonfa'd to Kokuyo, Mukuro explained everything to Hibari. He told him that on his way back home, one of Chrome's friend was about to give birth (the person shall be left unnamed due to security purposes), and he couldn't help but to help out since he doesn't want Chrome to be all gloomy. The only reason why he smelled like perfume was because he was the one to carry the girl. Despite Mukuro's explanation, Hibari did not listen to him and continued tonfa'ing him back to Kokuyo._

_When Hibari got back home, he received a call from Chrome saying that Mukuro was telling the truth and the unnamed girl said the same thing too. Much to Hibari's guilt, he called Mukuro and told him to come back. While waiting for Mukuro, Hibari thought that it would be just fair enough if he would do something for the poor illusionist who he left 50/50 on the grounds of Kokuyo. Knowing himself, he really couldn't do much and even if he wanted to cook for the pineapple boy, let's accept the fact that the awesome Hibari Kyoya cannot cook, well... he can... but if you eat his cooking... get ready to be sent to the hospital, and that wasn't really a good thing since his objective was to apologize to the mismatched eyed pineapple and NOT to end his lover's life. He let out a stressed sigh, he knew that Mukuro would forgive him... but still... he really wanted to do something for him... and that is the time when he saw the wine lying in the basket._

_In Hibari's eyes, the wine was the answer to his problem. He knew how impossible (impossibly sexy) he could get whenever he takes some in. Without any hesitation, he opened the wine bottle and drank half of the content just like water. After doing that... nobody knew what happened but someone will...perhaps someone with the name of Rokudo Mukuro._

_While standing in front of their apartment's door, Mukuro decided not to enter just yet. He decided to prepare for an explanation first and try to make it as convincing as possible since it might be the truth but Mukuro was one heck of a liar which is why there is a big possibility Hibari would not believe him. After coming up with something to say, Mukuro got his keys and opened the door. Much to his surprise, rather a tonfa flying towards his direction, it was Hibari, wearing a maid costume, flying towards him and is about to glomp him. _

_When Mukuro saw this, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Why in the world was Hibari wearing the maid costume he brought for him? He doesn't really know what to feel... except being turned on. While being in the state of shock, Hibari successfully glomped the war shocked illusionist. With burning red face and uke tear stains at the corner of his eyes, he sniffled and hugged Mukuro, "M...Muku-tan... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so violent... it's just that I was jealous... I love you so much -chuu..." with that, Hibari wrapped his legs around Mukuro's waist and pulled the door closed then he pressed against Mukuro a bit and started invading both the illusionist's mouth and pants as he slightly rubbed against him, soon, the illusionist was topped, but this didn't last for long... for not so long after that, the perverted pineapple regained his seme-ness and... took advantage of the opportunity because... just as much he didn't like seeing Chrome sad, he also didn't want to make his beloved Hibari wait... does he now~?_

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...Oh my gawsh... okay, Hibari is being so uke-ish and OOC... b...but he's drunk... so I guess it's okay... *falls on the ground* ... but if it's okay... why is my stomach flipping? O,O ... too much uke-ness... *tonfa'd* ... X _ X ... *revived by Mukuro because he wants it XD* Alright! Thank you very much for reading! Hope ya had fun reading! Hope ya stay tuned... and also... please take note that these are flashbacks from rare occasions and does not happen everyday. Hibari is not alcoholic (as far as I know) which is why it's impossible for all these happenings to happen for like one week straight or something like that! ... not unless Mukuro is making some sly moves... XD *trident'ed* Anyway, thanks for giving your support in this story and thanks for reading (again) too! X) Arrividerci!~<strong>

**~Onda-kun~**


End file.
